Johnny's Baby
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: Johnny comes out of his house and finds a baby that looks just like him! Dally is dead but Johnny lives! R
1. Chapter 1

Dally's dead! Johnny's not! xD

I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS!

But I do own Sammy, and Annie! xDD

_**Chapter One!**_

Johnny was sneaking out of his house when he found a small baby in a carrier. Johnny's eyes widen. He slowly picked the small baby up along with the note and blanket the baby was wrapped up in. He heard his father in the house moving around. If he found the baby he was sure to kill it and him. Johnny kicked the carrier in the bushes then ran to the lot while holding the baby close to him.

Once he got there he sighed. He didn't know how to take care of a baby. Johnny looked at the note. He frowned. He didn't know the girl that well. He just meat her at one of Bucks parties that Dally let him go to. It was his first time with a girl, and all... But how could this happen? The girls name was Mraiam Lee.

She had navy blue hair, and brown eyes.

**Johnny's POV**

I looked at the small baby in my arms. She looked a lot like me. I could not believe this. I'm a dad at seventeen. What will the gang do? Wounder if they could help me?

I sighed and stood up, I was about to leave the lot when I notice a blond-haired girl coming in the lot. I smiled happily. It was Sammy. My long time crush. She was with Dal, before he... well... ya' know... I do know she's been eatting and awful lot lately. Wounder if somethin's up?

She smiled slightly at me, as she walked over to me.

"Who's the kid?" She asked. Her voice is so sweet.

"This? Um... Her names uh...Annie." I said looking at Sam. Sam just nodded.

"She yours?"

I nodded slowly.

"Come on. Let's go to my place."

Once again I nodded.

"I have to tell them."

I looked at her."What do you have to tell? And tell who?"

"I have to tell the gang I'm pregnant..."

I looked at her wide-eye."For... Dal?"

She nodded. We started walked to the Curtis' I felt scared for Sammy and myself. I hopped Darry would not be really mad at her. I'm carrying a baby in my arms and I'm not sure how to take care of her.

Sam looked at me."Want me to hold her?"

I was kinda surprised. Sam didn't like little kids. I nodded slowly and gently put Annie in Sam's arms.

"How old is she?"

"Uh..." I had to look at the note. "Five months."Sam nodded.

We started walking to the Curtis'. My daughter I guess was still sleeping. When we got there the rest of the gang must have already been there. It has been more quiet there, since Dally died three months ago.

Sam handed Annie back to me, has we walked up the steps, and I opened the door, and we walked in side.

Darry was sitting in his chair reading the newspaper, Pony was reading a book like always, Soda and Steve where playing poker, and Two-Bit was eating cake, drinking beer and watching Mickey Mouse.

I sat down next to Pony on the couch. He looked at me."Who's kid?" He just had to ask me right now.

Now the rest of the gang was looking at me.

I was silent.

"Looks like Johnnycakes has a new friend." Two-Bit grinning. I just wanted to slap him.

"She's my daughter." I said quietly. The room was silent. They are all probing thinking the same thing, or close to the same thing.

Two-Bit was grinning."Nice job Johnnycakes."

Darry shook his head."Where you going to keep the kid?"

"I don't know. If my parents got a hold of her she will end up dead and me too, and I can't move out cause I'm not of age to move out."

Hows that? The first chapter is kinda crappy and all but I liked it xD

Gimme ideas please!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Outsiders but I do own Sammy and Annie!

Chapter Two!

Darry looked at him knowing how hard his home life was.

"If you can get a job, and if Sam doesn't mind you can stay here." Darry said looking at me.

I was kinda shocked. Darry was going to let me live there? I was so happy! I just nodded."Thanks."

"Sure Johnnycakes can stay in my room." Sam said putting her arm over my shoulders.

I was so happy that it scared me when Annie had started crying. I didn't know what she wanted. Sam took her from me and walked down to her room and shut the door. The room was silent. Two-Bit broke the silents.

"What's she doin'?" He asked looking confused.

Everyone but Darry was also confused.

"Darry what she doing?" Pony asked.

Darry brought his paper back up."Feeding her."

I swear all our faces went red. Sam came back to see us. She looked like she was going to die of laughter.

She set Annie on my lap and I scooped her up in my arms. Her small hands started grabbing at my face. Then she pulled at my hair which hurt but I let her cause she was just a baby.

Soda got up and pulled Steve by his arm saying he was going to get the crib from when Sam was a baby and get it set up in my going to be room, with long time crush Sammy.

Pony got up saying that he would find the stroller, and pulled Two-Bit to help him find it. That just left Darry, Sam, Annie and Me. Sam was looking down. She looked scared, of how to put her words.

"Darry." Sam whisperd.

"Mmh?" Darry replied.

"I'm pregnant."

The room was silent.

"Johnny take Annie outside."

I just nodded and for some reason I kissed Sam on the check and left the house. I went find Two-Bit and Pony. in the garage looking around all the stuff.

I could hear yelling from there. Pony stopped and looked to the house. He looked upset.

"Johnny, you know what's up with Sammy?" he asked looking at me.

I nodded my head slowly."Yeah."

"What is it?"

"She pregnant for Dal's kid."

Pony was quiet. Same with Two-Bit which was not normal. I looked around and Two-Bit was gone. Same with his car.

-Later on-

Everyone was there. Sam and I would cuddle once and awhile we talked it over and she said that she would be Annie's mom, just as long as I will be her child dad. I agreed. I even asked her if she wanted to go out with me and she said yes.

Short I know but hey, its an update right? RIGHT!

Oh! and I might as well put the annswer to a question here too.

xodamhsaxo - Yes navy blue hair. I don't think I spelled it right but the colour is one of my favs. So... Yeah... thanks for the review!

And thanks too these peoplez you also reviewed- WhoaaReally53(My first review!), xodamhsaxo, soda'slover,Minami Ozaki Wannabe (awwwwww I sowwy! I just had too!), NewGirlOnTheBlock!

Oh! Can anyone guess the parring in the story? XD kinda easy to tell!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own The Outsiders but I do own Sammy and Annie!

Chapter 3!

I was feeding Annie some kinda baby food that Sam went and got. She was in her room getting changed. We were going to go out for a walk and taking Annie with us. I was kinda nervous. I will be going out with Dal's old girlfriend. I know she still loved him and we all miss him. But we were all upset when the fuzz called to tell us what happen...

_Flash Back_

_It was the day before my birthday the gang but Dal was there. The phone started ringing and Sammy picked it up. We don't know what they said but fear crossed her face. Fear. Something that was not normally found. The room was silent. Sam soon set the phone back down and fell to her knees crying. Soda, Pony were right next to her. They were trying to clam her down but she didn't seem to stop. I went over to help, and I'm glad I did. She bared her head in my chest, and cried. I heard her whisper something. Pony and Soda didn't hear. My eyes widen. Darry came back from the kitchen and gave us some coco to clam us down, more Sam then me. Later on she told us who call and what they said._

_I knew it broke her heart to her that her boyfriend was killed where got hard. That day I told her how I felt about her. She slowly started to become the way she was._

_End of Flash Back_

Okay! Once again a short chapter! But I love all the reviews I'm getting:3 They make me happy:3

Thanks to...- CrazyFoxDemon369 (xD dose this chapter explain why hes dead?), Minami Ozaki Wannabe (Yup! I will put that in the next chapter xD if i remember!), greasergurl (Good idea! I love it! I can work with that! Thank you so much! xD), xbohemianxgirlx (YUP! We have to share him xD), soda'slover (YUP! Sammy and Johnny! GO THEM! xD), WhoaaReally53 (I am too! xD We all are! xDD)


	4. Chapter 4

Yes! Sammy is Soda's twin sister. She is older then him by five minutes. xD She looks like him but she has light blue eyes.

I only own Annie and Sammy, I don't own anyone else (sigh)

Chapter Four!

Sam came out of her room in jeans and a large sweat shirt with some baby clothes. I guess I have to learn to change her. Sigh. I don't really want to but I guess I have to learn. For Annie's sake.

I looked back at Annie. She didn't want to eat."Come on sweety eat up." I said sweetly as I could.

Didn't work.

She didn't want to eat nothing.

Soda came in the kitchen."Having fun?" he asked grinning at me.

"No." I said honestly.

"Can I try?"

"Sure." I said getting up and letting him sit down.

"Come on Annie eat up." He said bring the spoon to her mouth but she didn't open it. He tryed three more times then sighed, and stood up. Pony came into the room and looked at us.

"Can I try?" He asked, once again I nodded.

Soda got up and Pony sat down. Pony took hold of the spoon and tryed to feed her but once again she didn't want to eat.

I grined at my best friend.

Two-Bit came weaseling (I don't think that's right...) in the kitchen. He notice we where having trouble.

"Let me." he said grinning. I shrugged and he sat down.

To my and everyones surprise she ate. But not for long.

End of Johnny's POV (since chapter one xD)

Two-Bit grined at his friend then back to baby Annie.

She had surprise for him. Not a good one either. Once he looked at her he got the food right back at him in the face.

Everyone laughed at him. Annie was giggling.

Two-Bit had gone to was up muttering things under his breath.

Johnny sighed and cleaned up around Annie's mouth.

Steve came in and looked at everyone,"Johnny. Someone's at the door for you." He didn't look to happy.

Johnny just nodded. He picked Annie up in his arms and walked into the living room. The rest of the gang followed him.

Johnny stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who it was.

His grip tightened slightly around Annie pulling her closer to him...

Like? I will updated if people want to kill me! xD


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own The Outsiders! But I do own Annie and Sammy!**

**Chapter Five**

Standing at the front door was none other then Mrs. Cade. Johnny's mom. She was holding the baby carrier. Inside the carrier was some baby food. It was all the same kind. She also had a baby bag.

Two-Bit came in the room and glared at Johnny's mom. He started into the room, and muttered something about getting bozzed up. As he walked to the door his shoulder roughly hit into Mrs. Cade's shoulder.

"Why are you here?" Johnny asked looking at his mother.

"I came here to bring you the carrier back and some baby food she might eat. If she's anything like you she will only eat one kinda thing." Mrs. Cade said looking at him.

"Guys... Um... Can you um...?" Johnny said looking at his friends.

"Sure Johnnycakes. If ya' need anythin' just holler."Soda said looking at Johnny, the rest of the gang nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Johnny sat down with Annie on his lap. His mom sat at the other end of the couch.

"How come your here? Other then to bring the carrier and baby food over."

"To apologize." she said looking right at him.

Johnny's eyes widen."W-why now?"

"I realized when you were in the hospital that I could have lost my only son. I should have took you and left him. But I had no money to look after you by myself. So I had to stay. He said he would never hurt you or me but he lied. I could have left him when you were six, but again I didn't. You were starting to make friends and I didn't want to take that away from you."

Johnny's eyes were down."Wait... He hurt you too?"

Mrs. Cade nodded."You would have a baby sister or brother. But he didn't want another kid. So he pushed me down the steps and I lost the kid."

Johnny just nodded slowly.

Annie started whining.

Mrs. Cade looked at her.

Johnny tried to calm her down but it wasn't work too good.

"I think she's hungry for some food." Mrs. Cade said looking at her son.

"But she wont eat." Johnny said looking at his mom.

Mrs. Cade took the baby food out of the carrier."Put her in the carrier." She said taking out a baby spoon out of the baby bag.

Johnny did what his mom said. She did after all did this when he was a baby.

Mrs. Cade opend the baby food and brought the food to Annie's mouth.

Johnny waited, and to his surprise Annie ate it.

"Guys! Come here." he called to his friends.

The gang walked out of the kitchen as Mrs. Cade was feeding Annie.

"How did you get her to eat?" Soda asked looking at Mrs. Cade.

"If shes anything like her father she will only one kinda thing." Mrs. Cade said finshing up feeding Annie.

"How did you know she would only eat that kind?" Johnny asked.

"Easy Johnathan. It's the same food you would only eat when you where her age. I tryed to you different things but you would just spit it out." Mrs. Cade said after she finished cleaning up around Annie's mouth.

The guys just stood there kinda surprise.

Like? I hope so! I worked hard on this! I plan to post a chapter everyday that I can! XD. Thankies to all who love my story so far!


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank my best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best (breaths) best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best (breaths) best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best (breaths) best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best (breaths) best best best best best best friend Brianna aka Bri aka Bi aka B aka BB aka hippy aka cheese aka hot dog. A lot of names for one girl! xD

Anyways I got the idea of having Annie only eat one kinda of food from her seeing she was like that. XD Oh and Don't get mad at me BB please!

I don't own Outsiders but I do own Annie and Sammy!xD

**_Chapter Six_**

Mrs. Cade looked at stood up."I should get back."

Johnny just nodded."Ok."

Soon Mrs. Cade was gone and everyone was sitting around the room. Still shocked that Mrs. Cade came by. It was just past five and Sam stood up."Johnny we should go before it gets to late."

Johnny nodded and got up with Annie."Yeah." He looked at the rest of the gang."Will be back in a bit."

They just nodded.

"Careful you too." Soda said grinning at the two.

Johnny's face went pink and Sam just glared at him.

Sam had the baby bag over one shoulder.

Johnny walked out side and to the garage with Annie in his arms. He put her in the stroller, and fastened her in.

"Ready?" He asked looking at Sam.

Sam nodded."Yup."

Soon they where off on their walk.

"Thanks Sammy." Johnny said looking down at Annie while smiling."I know you miss him a lot."

Sam smiled sadly at him.

"I should be thanking you Johnnycakes. Their was only two things holding me back from killing my self. You and my baby."

Johnny smiled at Sammy. They had come to a park for little kids. They walked over to the swing. Sam sat down on a swing next to the baby one. Johnny picked Annie up out of the stroller and set her in the swing. Sam was going though the baby bag, while Johnny pushed Annie.

Sam found a fold piece of paper in the bag and looked at it. It had Johnny's name on it.

"Johnny, there something here for you." Sam said giving it to him. Johnny just put it in his pocket and kept on pushing Annie who was happily screeching. He would read it later. Right now he was spending time with his daughter and his crush.

Not very long I know! XD I had a writers block so ya...

I went to see Zoom today with my boyfriend! XD it was so funny! Well R&R peoplez! I need ideas too please! XD


	7. Chapter 7

**I only own Sammy, and Annie!  
****No one else!**

After awhile, Sam and Johnny left the park with Annie. They were there just over an hour or so.

They went back to the Curtis'. Sam told Johnny that she would put the stroller away. Johnny nodded and picked his little girl up out of the stroller, and had the baby bag over his shoulder. He walked in the house and looked at the gang. They were sitting around, playing poker and Two-Bit was watching Mickey Mouse.

"Hey guys." Johnny said looking at them.

"Hey Johnnycakes! Have a good time?" Soda asked grinning at him.

"Yes." Johnny answered shortly and went into his room that he shard with Sammy and Annie. Johnny looked at his sleeping daughter happily. He never thought to be a dad now. He slowly put Annie in the crib and set the dipper bag down. He walked out of the room into the other room where it was now only Pony Soda Darry and Sam.

Johnny sat down next to Sam who looked sleepy. Soda Darry and Pony were playing poker.

When Johnny put his arm over Sam's shoulders she moved closer to him.

She smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek.

Johnny smiled at her.

Darry looked over at them."Why don't you to head to bed? Johnny you might get a wake up call in the middle of the night."

Johnny just nodded and stood up helping Sam up.

(time skipping to three AM)

Johnny's POV

I don't know what time it was but I heard crying. I got up slowly, out of the bed I shared with Sam and went over to the crib and picked Annie up, and carried her out into the kitchen. How was going to do this? I didn't know how to make a bottle of milk up.

I sighed. I really wish one of the gang who knows this stuff could help me.

"Johnny, everything okay?"

I turned around to see Darry.

"Hey Darry. Not really... I don't know how to make a bottle of milk up, and Annie's hungry..."

Darry nodded."Here, I'll show you. But you will have to hold Annie a different way."

Johnny nodded his head slowly, not to sure how else to hold her.

Darry walked over and picked Annie up from Johnny's arms and placed her on his side, and holding her with he left arm.

Johnny just watched."How did you know that?"

"I remember mom doing it when Pony was a baby." Darry answered giving Annie back to her daddy.

Johnny put Annie on his side carefully not sure about holding her like this. He was scared that he would hold her to close, and hurt her.

After Darry showed him how to make the formula then how to hold her while feeding her. It was about four am when Johnny finely got the hang of it.

"Thanks Darry. Sorry for keeping you up." Johnny whispered not wanting to wake up the small child that was asleep in his arms.

"No problem, Johnnycakes. You will have to know this stuff anyways when Sam has her kid."

Johnny nodded."Yeah..."

"Get to bed now." Darry said pointing to the bedroom.

Johnny nodded."Night." then he walked down to the room and shut the door quietly behind him. He walked over and laid Annie down in the crib. He just stood there, smiling to him self as he watched his baby girl sleep.

KCK:WOW!I UPDATED! XD funny I know but I know some people wanted me to updated. BUT NO ONE WANTED ME TO UP DATE! I need to know if you want and update or not. RESQUEST!

Well R&R please :) :D


End file.
